Colllege And Beyond
by Juliefan1
Summary: Millicent Schuyler-Potts The head of Jethro's school , Mrs. Drysdale, Eunice Douglas Oliver's mom from Green Acres and Lovey Howell from Gilligan's Island are all students at Vassar together. AU
1. Chapter 1

College and Beyond

Millicent Schuyler was far from home and nervous. She had been thrilled when she found out she had been accepted to Vassar, her mother's alma matter, but it was so far from California. She would have preferred to go to school there, but she knew her parents expected her to go to Vassar. She hoped she would enjoy college at Vassar and make many friends. She had just settled in her dorm room, when her roommate who could be her twin walked in. They looked so much alike.

"Hello I'm Eunice Smith, your roommate."

"Hello Ms. Smith. I'm Millicent Schuyler."

"Pleased to meet you, Millicent. Where does your family reside?"

"San Francisco, and where does yours reside?" Millicent realized that her roommate seemed upper class and was grateful for that. Mother would be very relieved when she had learned this.

"New York. Is your family in the San Francisco Social Register?"

"Yes."

"Oh how wonderful! Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

"That would be wonderful, Eunice! Thank you very much. What are you planning on studying?"

"English, and you?"

"Education, I would like to be in charge of a school for young ladies or gentlemen of prestigious families one day."

"Runing your own school, my goodness!"

"Yes, it would be wonderful!"

The two started heading off to dinner after Eunice had unpacked with the help of her family's maid. Millicent also had a family maid help her unpack. On the way to dinner, Millicent and Eunice introduced themselves to their next door neighbors who were just leaving for dinner.

"Hello my name is Margret DuPont. My descendants came over on the Mayflower! Did yours?"

"Mine actually came to Jamestown. I'm Eunice Smith and this is my roommate, Millicent. "declared Eunice.

"Oh, really,did they?", Margret was jealous of Eunice's ancestors, they got to America before her's!

"Hello, I'm Eunice Wentworth, but everyone calls me Lovey. I'm so excited to be roommates with Margret. Her mother and my mother are very dear friends! Would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Millicent, did your family come over on the Mayflower?", asked Margret.

"I really don't know, but my grandfather was California's first millionaire and my family is in the Social Register." Millicent hoped that Margret would still accept her in her social circle.

"Oh well as long as your family is in the Social Register, you can dine with us. I've never dined with someone not in the Social Register before. Mother and Father would never allow it!" , said Lovey.

"I suppose she can. It's not as if our next door neighbor is a hillbilly!", remarked Margret.

"A what?", asked Lovey.

"Never mind, let's go to dinner."

They went off to dinner hoping that this would be the first of many dinners together.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the first day of classes and Millicent, Eunice, Lovey and Margret were having dinner again.

"The first day seemed awfully dull, but I do like that all of us are in that English class together. I think our professor is very nice", said Lovey.

"She is very nice, but I see she has an engagement ring. I wonder when she is getting married?" asked Eunice.

"Well I hope it won't be until the end of the semester. I want to talk to her about teaching. I'm not sure if I want to teach college, prep school or at a school for younger children", replied Millicent.

Do you really think it is wise for someone with your money to have a career? When I marry I won't have a career!" declared Margret.

"Neither will I!" declared Lovey.

"Nor will I. I will be far too busy with charity work and then I'll have children, of course!", explained Eunice.

I think that's what we'll all do. I suppose Edward will ask me to marry him soon, although I do like Milburn."

"Oh, does Milburn like you?", asked Eunice.

"Yes, but he wants to be a president of a bank. A small bank, he's no J.P Morgan. Mother does think that marrying a small bank president is marrying beneath my status." Explained Margret.

"May I trust you girls to keep a secret?", asked Lovey.

"Oh, yes! I love to keep secrets!", exclaimed Eunice.

"Well, I don't like who I'm dating either. He's an Earl over in England, but mother says, that the Wentworth's deserve the best. I love Thurston Howell III and we are planning to elope."

"Oh how improper! I could never do that with, Milburn."

I think it's wonderful! I'm so glad my parents approve of Horace!"

"My parents also approve of my beau. I hope I become Mrs. Schuyler-Potts someday. I do want to keep my maiden name as well!"

"You are so modern! I would never do that!", exclaimed Margret.

"Well I will!"

"Horace is going to visit me this weekend. I'm so excited and would love to introduce him to you."

"Thurston is coming as well."

"I wish I could invite Milburn over, but if word got out…"

"Oh who cares about that, dear! Invite him for the weekend", said Lovey.

"No, but I will invite Edward to visit. He's so handsome but a dreadful bore."

"I don't think that William can come from California this weekend, but I'd love for you to meet him someday!"

"Oh this will be so much fun! Would you girls care to join me for an evening stroll?", asked Lovey.

The rest of the group spent the evening together in the park. It was as if they had become instant friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 cf

Lovey Wentworth was so excited that Thurston was coming to visit. She had a rough draft of her first college paper due on Mon though. Eunice had been writing for years and had a former college professor as her last English instructor, in prep school. Lovey asked her new friend for help with her paper.

"This has far too many words, Lovey. You are quite repetitive! You must use your thesaurus to vary your words and make your points, clear and concise."

"Oh Eunice, I'll never be as good a writer as you! How will I ever write a paper in French if I can't write one in English, oh dear!" Lovey tossed her gloved hand.

"You aren't a horrible student, Lovey. You just need my help. Enough of that now though, our boyfriends will be here soon!" Lovey's witty, sarcastic, friend turned in an instant from serious student to boy crazy college girl.

"Hello girls, I have wonderful news! William called me from the train station! He took the train from San Francisco and is coming to visit too, said Millicent bursting into her dorm room followed by Margret.

"Oh why must you all be dating men you love! I love Milburn, but mother doesn't approve of a man who aspires to become a common bank president!"

"Oh just break up with this Edward fellow and elope with Milburn like Thurston and I will!"

"I couldn't, besides Edward is a dreadful bore, but he is very handsome. There is just something about Milburn, though. He still loves me though I'm often ill."

Eunice rolled her eyes. Margret thought she was always ill, but Eunice didn't think so. Her aunt acted the same way and she heard her uncle call it hypochondria once. She was sure that's what was wrong with Margret.

When Lovey saw Thurston's car pull up, she was very excited. "Girls this is Thurston! Thurston, these are my friends Eunice, Margret and Millicent." Thurston took Lovey's arm.

"Nice to meet you ladies."

After introductions had been made, Horace's car was parking and out stepped Horace.

"Girls, this is my Romeo, Horace Douglas", explained Eunice.

"Hey ladies, Thurston Howell III, I didn't know you were dating a Vassar girl." Horace and Thurston were in a class together at Harvard, Intro to Economics.

"I didn't know you were either, Horace."

"Oh look its William!" Millicent saw him in a taxi cab that stopped by Thurston and Horace's cars.

"How's my darling, Millicent? The most beautiful girl in California!"

"Oh William, you are such a dear! Girls, this is my future husband, William Potts."

A few minutes later Edward Brewster, a young man whose ancestors came over on the Mayflower met Margret and everyone else.

"Hello Margret. My dear, you did something to your hair."

"Yes it's called a bob dear."

"Oh" He gave Margret a disapproving look. His eyes were filled with disgust

"Let's go to tea", suggested Lovey, breaking the awkward silence. As they left for tea all of the couples were happy except for Margret and Edward.


	4. Chapter 4

Two years had passed since the girls' first college weekend with their beaus and Millicent, Eunice, Lovey and Margret were best friends. They told each other everything (well almost everything), had many classes together, had many meals together and were always there for one another.

"Margret how was your weekend with Edward?" asked Lovey one Sunday evening. Margret had gone away for the weekend. She had just returned to Vassar and her family's maid was hanging up Margret's dresses.

"Oh Lovey, he proposed!"

"Edward? Did you accept?" Lovey hoped that she hadn't, for she knew that Milburn Drysdale was Margret's true love.

"I did! Mother and Father are so pleased."

"Who cares what they think, dear!"

"I do! I must marry into an established family! If not, my parents will not speak to me ever again. Edward thinks I'm very beautiful you know. He says he loves me."

"You've told me that you don't love him. Won't that make for a dreadful marriage?"

"Not if I have children. I can spend time with them and make sure they have the best nanny and attend the best prep school then go to Harvard or Vassar. Edward isn't that bad you know. He just thinks I should host more garden parties and not be so involved in organizations. I'm sure I will learn to love him."

"Will you be finishing school?"

"Yes, he says that it looks impressive to have a wife with a college degree from Vassar listed in the Social Register."

"Oh?" Thurston says that knowing French and Italian are very useful. What does Edward think of English majors?"

"He says it's an acceptable major for a young lady. Lovey I would like it if you would be my maid of honor."

"I would love to dear." Lovey still wished that Margret was eloping with Milburn, like she would with Thurston.

"Oh good! Millicent and Eunice will be bridesmaids too, of course."

"When is the wedding?"

"A year from today, I hope it will be simply marvelous."

"Have you told Eunice and Millicent yet?"

"No, let's go tell them now!"

Eunice Smith was working on an essay about internal conflict in _Hamlet_. "To stop proofreading or to finish proofreading, that is the question." Eunice said to herself out loud.

"Oh that's so clever, Eunice!", said Millicent glancing up from _Fundamentals of Elementary Education_.

They heard a knock at the door.

"Come in", they said in unison.

"I have wonderful news girls. Edward proposed and I accepted his hand in marriage."

"Oh how wonderful! Maybe your children may have me as a teacher someday!", Millicent burst.

"Congratulations, you're going to be married! When's the wedding?", asked Eunice.

"A year from today and I'd like you both to be bridesmaids."

"Oh, we will!" the young ladies said in unison.

"Thank you ever so much! This will be the best wedding Boston has ever seen!"

In her heart, Margret wanted to marry Milburn and Eunice was surprised that Margret did not refuse the proposal. Everyone truly wished she had refused the proposal but understood her reason for accepting. They knew that this would be the first of four weddings, as the other three ladies were engaged and going to marry after college.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was the day of the wedding and Margret exited to be marrying Edward Brewster, because she knew that with him she would live the kind of life she was accustomed to, the life of Boston's established Mayflower descended elite. This is what mattered according to her parents. Edward was extremely handsome, but was very controlling and judgmental. His criticisms that he had given Margret freshman year of college still continued. He wanted a very traditional wife, meek, submissive, but Margret was a very strong woman. As she got into her wedding dress in the historically significant church that her family had been attending since prior to the American Revolution, she continued to push doubts out of her mind. If she didn't marry Edward, she would be cut off from her family, never to receive inheritance. The idea of wanting to marry someone who aspired to be a common bank president sounded more foolish with each passing minute. To marry Edward, a descended of Boston's founding families, was far more socially acceptable.

"Darling, I'm so pleased you are marrying Edward today. You will have a good life with Edward. I know you will! Oh Margret, you look wonderful in that wedding dress. In a few minutes your father will be giving you away and you will be Mrs. Margret Brewster", her mother squealed.

"Oh Mother, I can't believe I'm getting married! Thank you for all you have done, Mother!"

"You are welcome, dear!"

As Margret promised to love, honor and obey, she wondered if Edward would be furious when she didn't obey. She knew she must marry him, if not be all alone, with nothing. As she said "I do", she was thinking, I must.

Lovey Wentworth was thinking all the midnight chats she had with Margret about how wonderful Milburn Drysdale, son of Margret's father's accountant is. Margret had been meeting him in secret for years now. Eunice and Millicent were also thinking of all those midnight chats about Milburn. Eunice was particularly concerned about how verbally abusive she had seen Edward be with Margret, when he was drunk and sober. Eunice could tolerate how foolish her drunken fiancé could be, but Edward could be cruel.

At the reception, everyone had a wonderful time, Lovey gave a very sweet speech as maid of honor, but the bridesmaids cringed at the pompous remarks of the best man. After the reception, Edward talked about how wanted a son to take over his investment firm someday. "If I have a son someday, he can carry in the family name in business. That would be wonderful; don't you think so, Margret?"

"Oh yes Edward. I think a daughter would be wonderful too!"

"Oh course you'd think that dear, you are a woman."

Edward wouldn't want a daughter? Is that what he's saying? Margret decided to be bold and ask his opinion on having a daughter? "Would you like a daughter?"

"Well, a daughter would be fine as long as she marries someone acceptable."

As they pulled up to his family's summer home at Martha's Vineyard Margret kept on telling herself that she would learn to love Edward.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was a little over a year since Margret and Edward's wedding. Two weeks ago Margret had gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, "Sonny". Margret loved him dearly and devoted much of her life to seeing that he received the best care. Whenever she wasn't volunteering or entertaining, she was devoted to Sonny. Edward hated how his wife doted over him so much.

"Margret, you spend far too much time with our son you know. Women of your money should just trust the nanny. We've hired a wonderful British nanny. Just go to your parties, women's clubs and do charity work without having to call home to check on him so often." The couple was getting ready to go Sonny's christening.

"I want to make sure he is alright, dear. Shouldn't a woman's duty be to tend to the home and child?"

"For those with our money, it is to oversee the care of the children, not run in the house every fifteen minutes while hosting a garden party! Your former professor knows how a married woman should act. She quit teaching right after she had her daughter and isn't involved in charity work too much."

"She still substitute teaches at local day and prep schools for young ladies and enjoys it immensely. Just as I enjoy being in the First Families Society."

"I know you do, but I forbid you from taking a position on the executive board. Now let's go to church, dear."

"Come on, Sonny darling. Let's go to your christening. Thank Goodness, your father doesn't know your Godmother will elope darling." Margret whispered.

Margret had invited her closest college friends to Sonny's christening. Her cousins and their spouses were Godparents as well as Lovey. It was wonderful to see everyone from college again, including her favorite professor, the only person outside of Society that she spend time with.

After the christening the college friends spent time talking to their favorite professor and met her husband and their newborn daughter.

"Hello I'm Dr. John Hathaway, an English professor at Harvard and proud new father of little Jane."

"What a sweet little baby! I do love babies. They are so precious!" Lovey gushed.

"Hello Jane, darling, maybe someday you will be a pupil of mine. I hope you will love English as much as your mother!" Millicent always tended to think of babies as prospective students.

"I also hope that she loves leading Bible Study as much as I do!" Said the former English professor Anna Hathaway, whose eyes lit up when saying study.

The rest of the afternoon, after the christening brunch that had been held in the Brewster home. Margret spent time playing hostess and catching up with her college friends. Horace and William had proposed to Eunice and Millicent, who excitedly talked about the weddings that would happen this June.

"Thurston and I will elope, but not until later. I do like being single, it's quite fun," Lovey burst with a toss of her gloved hand.

"What about that Earl who lives in Uptown Abbey, has he asked for your hand yet?", asked Eunice.

"I'm sure he will when I go to England this summer. I can't wait to tell him no!"

"Just like Elizabeth Bennet in Pride and Prejudice, how wonderful! Besides marrying later in life is wonderful!," Exclaimed Anna Hathaway, looking at her sleeping baby Jane.

That evening was a typical evening at the Brewster home. Edward was out for the night at his exclusive club having drinks and cigars, while Margret was playing bridge with her friends, running up to the nursery every 15 minutes to check on Sonny. She spent more time with him than Edward and wished that Edward showed his love more often, and wasn't always away on business and out with the men.


	7. Chapter 7

Although Sonny was eleven years old, Margret still babied him and knew she'd never stop. She had to spend time with him, because Edward was unbearable. Throughout the years Edward had become an alcoholic and had started to become physically abusive as well. Margret couldn't stand it any longer. She worried about spending more time with Edward, now that Sonny was leaving for prep school soon.

"Well I'm glad Sonny will finally go off to prep school. It's about time that boy learns to become a man. No more of this wanting to read, write and act once he gets to prep school. He'll probably join a sports team. That'll toughen him up!" Declared Edward.

"I don't think he wants to play sports, though", remarked Margret.

"He will one he goes to prep school and if not I'll see to it that he plays a sport!"

"Must he, Edward?"

"Yes he must and he will Margret!"

"I'll go see if he is ready."

Margret began to walk towards her son's bedroom where he heard him cry as he talked to his nanny.

"Diana, I don't want to go away to school. I want to stay here with mother, you and my friends." Margret opened the door.

"Oh Sonny, darling I know you don't. I don't want you to go away either, but father insists you go." Margret ran to her son and hugged him tightly.

"Your mother is right, besides I was going to be leaving when you started school in the fall. You are a young man now. I'll still come to visit you, though. You won't be too far from home. Your father isn't sending you to Eaton", said Diana whose last American family she worked for had sent their son to Eaton in England.

"Sonny, dear I want you to tell me if any of the boys bully you. I want to protect you darling." Margret was sobbing now. Edward barged in his son's room.

"Are you all ready Sonny?" Edward asked.

"I'm all packed father, but I wish I could stay here."

"That wouldn't be good for you, you know. You need to go away to school it's the family tradition. We must uphold that tradition." Edward stated.

"Yes Father." Sonny walked out to the limousine with tears streaming down his face. He didn't want to go away from his mother and play lacrosse and become a man, whatever that meant. He decide that he was going to excel in his studies and join the Drama club and forget the sports.

Margret couldn't let her darling Sonny go. She'd see him again in five days, but she was worried about how Sonny would do away from home.

"Call me every day Sonny, dear. Mother will always be a phone call away."

"Now Margret, pull yourself together. Sonny enough of those tears. Go on to school and make your father proud. Good luck son!" He shook his son's hand.

Margret couldn't stop crying and thought she was ill again. She had another doctor's appointment to go to soon.

"I don't want you do waste your allowance on another one of those appointments Margret. You are a hypochondriac! Nothing is wrong with you. You are not going anywhere!" He forcefully grabbed her wrists. She cried out it pain and when he released his grip a bruise was beginning to form. She had to leave. She couldn't take it anymore! She ran up to her bedroom and ordered a maid to pack her things. She called her dear friend with a heart of gold, who she knew would help her, Lovey. He friend was still single and living in large penthouse on New York City's Upper East Side.

"Lovey I.. I'm leaving Edward. He hurt me again and I've decided to divorce him. May I stay with you until I can find a place to live?"

"Oh you poor dear, that dreadful, horrid man. Of course you can stay with me.",said Lovey starting to cry.

"Thank you so much, darling. You're such a blessing."

"I'll be there in a few hours Margret dear. We'll be roommates again and we can stay up and talk again." Lovey said, thrilled at the prospect. Margret was so thankful that she was able to find refugee with Lovey.


	8. Chapter 8

It was evening and Edward had not returned since leaving for work, shortly after Sonny had left for prep school, that afternoon. He never did come home until midnight anymore. Margret was looking at the bruises around her wrists that had turned a nasty shade of purple. She couldn't wait until Lovey would arrive. She needed her dear friend now more than ever. She saw her friend's limousine pull up to the front of her house and ran out to greet her. Lovey emerged from the limo quickly, but daintily.

"Oh Margret you poor dear! Are you all right? Do you need a doctor, dear?" Lovey asked, her eyes filled with compassion and concern for her dear friend as she saw her wrists.

"Oh, Lovey I'm so glad you are here! I need a doctor and a psychiatrist I'm afraid something is dreadfully wrong with me! Oh Lovey, you saved me from that vicious beast of a man!" Margret was crying as Lovey gave her a hug.

"It'll be all right dear. Thank you, James." Lovey said the latter sentence to her chuffer who held the door open for the ladies. Margret was so exhausted and depressed from her awful day that she soon fell asleep. Lovey watched her dear friend and was very worried about her. She had never seen her friend so hurt.

"Margret, we're home now."

"What? Oh Lovey, did I fall asleep? I'm so sorry."

"Quite alright Margret. Let's get you unpacked and then have dinner. Do you like Bouillabaisse?"

"Yes Lovey, I do."

"Oh how marvelous, me too!"

"Oh my goodness, I'll have to tell Sonny what happened. I suppose he'll have to stay here on the weekends and holidays. I can't let him go back to Edward."

"Oh that would be fine. Sonny's such a dear."

"Thank you, Lovey."

After their five course meal, Margret called Sonny's prep school to deliver the news. Sonny agreed with his mother's decision. He hated how his father didn't let him be himself. She then called Eunice and Millicent to tell of her divorce plans.

"Oh you're getting a divorce, how wonderful! I never wanted you to marry him you know. That day at the wedding when the minister said if anyone knows any reason why these two should not be joined in marriage, I was sorely tempted to stand up and tell him. Then I thought it would be rather poor taste for a bridesmaid to say anything nasty about the bride's fiancée", exclaimed Eunice.

"You didn't like Edward since the wedding. He wasn't that bad then!"

Good heavens, didn't you hear those nasty comments he made and how he disapproved of what a strong, opinionated woman you were?"

"He still loved me he said and I believed him."

"My dear it sounds as if you've suffered greatly, worse than I have. You'll never know how much I've suffered!" Exclaimed Eunice who was newly divorced.

"Did Horace hurt you, Eunice?"

"Well physically, thank goodness, no. I could never imagine what that was like for you! Horace was very immature and would leave me for days, carousing and doing God knows what! Would you like to have coffee with me tomorrow morning at my penthouse? We can talk as two divorcees. I know what it's like, dear. Would 10:00 work?"

"Oh thank you, Eunice! Yes, that'll be fine. Millicent said she is coming from California tomorrow. I'd like to have dinner and tell you dear college friends exactly what happened between Edward and I. Will seven work?"

"No problem at all dear. I'll see you at Lovey's at seven then?"

" Yes, Lovey is free then."

"I'll see you, Margret. Call me if you need to. I can always time for you, dear."

"Thank you ever so much Eunice!"

"Bye Margret.

"Goodbye, darling."

Margret was so thankful that she had such a wonderful support network with her friends.


	9. Chapter 9

"That is why I'm getting a divorce", explained Margret to her dear friends. She had just told her friends the story of what had led to the demise of her marriage and there was not a dry eye among them.

"Now Margret, when people want to hear about the divorce and you don't want to tell them, just say, you'll never know how much I've suffered", suggested Eunice.

"That's a good idea Eunice and it's ever so true", replied Margret.

"Oh what a horrid mam Edward is! Now you can finally date Milburn again", declared Lovey. The other women looked at Lovey with shocked looks. Their dear friend had just escaped from an abusive marriage and Lovey was already playing matchmaker.

"Oh, I hadn't thought of dating again. Last time I talked to him he said he was moving to California."

"Oh California, how wonderful!" Millicent burst.

"Southern California, though, the land of movie stars and new money. They don't even have a Social Register in Los Angeles, just some copycat register!"

"William and I are planning to move to Beverly Hills soon. A friend of his has asked him join him at his corporate law firm. I'm planning to start an exclusive school there! I'm so excited!", said Millicent who was now principal of a private elementary school for girls in San Francisco.

"That's where Milburn said he was moving to. I think I'll give him a call and tell him what happened. He's a wonderful man!"

"Darling don't rush into seeing him if you are not ready. You first have the divorce proceedings to deal with. You know that I never talked to Horace after the divorce and I'm so grateful! I hope Edward never wants to see you again!" said Eunice.

"Could you help me look for a divorce lawyer in Boston, Eunice?"

"Yes I will Margret. Don't you worry dear." Eunice gave her friend's hand a reassuring squeeze.

The rest of the evening was spent catching up and reminiscing. Margret was grateful for the time she spent with her friends and was glad that she had a chat with Eunice earlier. The chat had reassured Margret that she wasn't the only one who had a horrible relationship with her husband.

"Oh wasn't that a delightful evening?" Lovey asked Margret as they were sitting in the siting room having some decaffeinated tea before retiring for the evening.

"Oh yes it was. Thank you so much, Lovey. I hadn't been so happy in such a long time!"

"You really should give Milburn a call tomorrow, dear!"

"I will Lovey, after I see the doctor and psychiatrist. He's a kind man, greedy, but very kind to me. I can't wait to talk to him again, but first I must go through the dreadful divorce proceedings."

"Oh you poor dear, don't worry it will be all right, dear."

"I hope so, Lovey. What a wonderful, but exhausting day. Goodnight Lovey."

"Sweet dreams, dear!"

Margret want to sleep that night thankful that she was able to spend the day with her friends who gave her comfort, advice, laughter and companionship. She was hoping that Milburn would be there for her and listen to her story tomorrow over the phone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Margret was physically and emotionally exhausted after her appointment with her psychiatrist. She had cried all day at her doctor's and psychiatrist appointments. Both of them had just told her how women tend to be more emotionally fragile and hysterical, especially before divorce. The hypochondriac was not satisfied and hoped that calling Milburn would help. She did so before leaving for pre-opera cocktails.

"Milburn, its Margret."

"Hello, I have a meeting at the bank. I can't talk now, money, I mean duty calls."

"Milburn, I'm getting a divorce."

"Oh really? I'm sorry to hear that. I hope you'll be all right."

"He hurt me, Milburn. He.. he left bruises."

"Oh no, how dare he! Are you safe now? Do you have enough money?"

"I'm with Lovey Wentworth in New York City now."

"Oh good! I'll send you a check so you'll have something for a while, dear. Give me a call if you ever need anything. You should come to visit me sometime."

"Really, Milburn, Beverly Hills out of all places. It's all new money."

"To you, even Millicent's grandfather gold rush fortune is new money."

"Well it is! I'd love to come to visit you sometime though. Millicent and William are moving to Beverly Hills soon."

"Oh that's nice, dear."

"Thank you so much Milburn."

"No problem at all. I'll call you again sometime."

"Thank you, dear."

After they had said their goodbyes, Lovey came into the room.

"Eunice invited us to come to her home in Sans Point with her children this coming weekend. Would you and Sonny like come?"

"Oh that sounds like fun! Sans Point is a wonderful place with all the right people." But if anything happens to me, I expect to be flown to the nearest hospital."

"Oh of course Margret, dear!" Lovey agreed.

"I can't wait to go to the opera tonight. It will be so much fun. I always wanted to be on the board of directors at the opera in Boston, but Edward never let me. I could only join women's clubs."

"Oh that's so silly! Did you call Milburn yet?" Lovey couldn't help but be nosy.

"Yes, he offered to help me financially. I was surprised, because I thought he loved money more than he loved me."

"Oh how kind of him! What else did he say?"

"That I can come visit him in Beverly Hills sometime."

"Oh how wonderful, will you?"

"Yes, but only after the divorce."

"Oh yes, that would be the proper thing to do." Agreed Lovey.

"Well I suppose we should leave soon to meet your friends for cocktails and dinner, before the opera."

"Are you, ready? You look marvelous, Margret."

"Thank you, this is my favorite evening dress."

"It looks wonderful on you, dear."

"Thank you, Lovey."

"Let's go to my favorite opera, Romeo and Juliet!" Lovey gushed.

"Oh, how wonderful, I love that opera too!" Exclaimed Margaret.

As the left for the opera, Margaret knew that she would have a wonderful vacation to look forward to with Sonny, Lovey, Eunice and her children. She was also looking forward to a trip to California that she was going to plan soon.


End file.
